


It was your kiss (your kiss is on my knees)

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan finds a way to take advantage of his leader's healing powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was your kiss (your kiss is on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon prompt: Vixx member A can heal by kissing/licking or touching. Vixx member B fakes injuries or gets injured on purpose.

Okay, so Jaehwan might have overdone it a bit. Sliding on the stage floor on one's bare knees and hitting on all the boxy concert equipment is like a whole unexplored dimension of pain. He's been leaking blood into his white socks, and the stylist noonas are glaring daggers at him while he continues to lay there on the floor and avoid Binnie's and Hyukkie's judging stares. Wonshik may or may not have let out a girly scream in Jaehwan's place. Jaehwan may or may not have concussed himself in the whole stupid endeavor.

Hakyeon stops bothering Taekwoon (finally) and runs towards Jaehwan's side. Jaehwan the loyal dongsaeng, Jaehwan who always makes Hakyeon hyung laugh, who keeps showing aegyo at him while Taekwoon just sits there staring blankly and would still have Hakyeon's attention--and god, what if Jaehwan never walks again? What if he can never perform with the members just because he felt petty and made questionable life decisions while hypoglycemic and low on snacks?

"Jaehwan, look at me, you only skinned your knees. You can still perform at the concert later," Hakyeon says, leaning over to look at the bleeding mess above Jaehwan's socks. He mops off the worst of it with a moist towelette, and Jaehwan is mortified with his selfishness and shame that he doesn't even feel Hakyeon's lips on his knees--Hakyeon doesn't linger, everything is done quickly and efficiently--and really Hakyeon shouldn't be wasting his energy on this, they have 2 hours of performances ahead of them and this will set him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause everyone trouble," Jaehwan says.

Hakyeon gives him a small smile. "You did it on purpose."

"I didn't think it would turn out this way. I just wanted you to--" He shuts his mouth and starts to get up, his knee stopped bleeding anyway and he feels like drowning himself in a nearby water tank. Hakyeon holds him still.

"Hey, you scratched your elbows too. Let me take care of that." Hakyeon lands a soft peck just at the outside of Jaehwan's elbows. "Here too." On the soft skin inside Jaehwan's arm where a bruise is threatening to form. He takes time with it unlike with Jaehwan's knees. Even with the small scratches at the back of Jaehwan's hands.

"Um," Jaehwan says. "Oh," when it hits him. "Is this a special treatment?"

"I will not let any one of you bleed to death but I will leave Taekwoon to suffer with his hangnail if that's what you're asking," Hakyeon says.

Jaehwan points at his lower lip. "I am deeply wounded here, hyung."

"We are in public." Hakyeon laughs and pushes off him. Everyone else is studiously checking the audio equipment Jaehwan knocked down, including their stylist noonas who clearly have no business with it.

"Can I request for an upgraded treatment package?" Jaehwan gets up and goes after Hakyeon, suddenly giddy. "I need a mouth-to-mouth operation."

"I knew he was going to be a handful. I told you so," Taekwoon mumbles as Jaehwan streaks past him.

"I have this problem with the roof of my mouth. It's ticklish. Is it supposed to be ticklish?"

"Jaehwan, we have to prepare for our--"

"A tonsillectomy? I can wait after the concert."


End file.
